Chasing Hapiness
by Fotostar227
Summary: A serial killer is after Melody Jones and the infamous BAU is on the she goes into protective custady and now she have to pick someone to protect and stay with her 24/7. And this someone is non other than Dr Spencer Reid.
1. Chapter 1

You have been looking everywhere and you have finally found your purse, and yeah you were kind of messy but not that much,you had spend 1 hour trying to find this little purse, you were finally able to hold on your arms right now(and be secretly damn proud about it). Today was your birthday and you were about to go out with your friends when your phone rang Who could be at this hour you asked yourself.

"Hello?"

"Hi, is this Y/F/N?"

"Yes, who is this?"

"My name is Derek Morgan, i am with the FBI and i would like to ask you to come to the local police station with the man who is about to knock on your door."

"Man who will knock on my door?"  
"Yes"  
"But there is no man knocking on m-"  
Then a knock was heard on your door. You looked through the peep hole and you saw a tall man standing there.

"Is that man you are talking about a tall man with messy hair by chance?"you said to the man to the other end of the line.

"Yep that s him, see you in the police station miss Y/L/N "

"Erm ok"you said but he had already closed the phone Another knock was heard. You walked there and you opened it.

"Hi, my name is Dr Spencer Reid and i am here to take you to the police station "

"Yeah sure but could you explain me what the hell is going on here?" you said a little more cold than you had wanted.

"Yeah, of course but we should discuss this in the car because we don't have much time"

"Ok fine, but first i should probably call my friends and inform them that i can't hang out with them now"  
"Don't worry about it we already told them" You fronwed "Ok i guess".

Now heading to the car you asked"So you are with the FBI as well i assume? "  
"Yes, with the BAU as well as the man who called you, Derek Morgan"

"Ok but what happened and the FBI is in town, i mean we are a small town and is incredibly unlikely to be a really scary serial killer here"

"A serial killer scary or not is still a serial killer, and i guess you haven t seen the news lately, have you?"

"No i haven t"

You and this Dr Spencer Reid was finally in the car and he had already started it and was on the road to the police station.

"So will you tell me now what is going on?"

"Unfortunaly, not now i am really sorry"  
"It's ok "

20 minutes have passed and now you were outside the station. You walked inside and found 5 people waiting around a table, later on you found out that they were waiting for you "

So why am i here?"

"We will tell you but you mustn't start to worry ok?" A blonde woman told you

"...Ok"

An african american walked next to you and introdused himself

"i am Derek Morgan, you know the man you talked to the phone"

"Oh, yeah that's you"

"i am Jenifer Jareau, and this is SSA Prentiss, Rossi, Hotchner, also there is another team member, but she is back in Quatico, so you can't meet her now, but perhaps sometime soon, and in the end, you have already met SSA Morgan and Dr Reid"

"ok but why do i need to know that exactly?"

"Because Miss Y/L/N we will need to protect you from our UNSUB" Agent Morgan said.

"UNSUB?" You asked

"The serial killer we were talking about miss Y/L/N"Dr Reid said with a sadness in his voice

"S- serial k- killer? "

"Miss Y/L/N please calm down" Dr Reid said to you

You were about to collapse when someone holds you from failling. It was Dr Reid. After a while, when you where now sitting on a chair you started to wonder what would happen now so you decided to ask

"So what now?" You asked them

"You are going to go into protective custady and 24/7 there is going to be an agent with you, and don t worry you are gonna pick who"Agent Hotchner said

"For how long?"

"For as long as it takes to catch him"he said again

"Ok from when am i gonna be in that, protective custady thing?"

"Actually from right now"Agent Jareau said

"So you got to pick one of us now'

"Right now?"

"Yes"she said

"ok i pick... Dr Reid"

"A-are you sure about that?" he asked suprised  
"Yes Dr Reid, i am"

"Ok now, you can't go back to your home, so you are going to go to a safe place, i hope you are ok with that. he said

"Well, if there is a serial killer out there who wants to kill me believe me going to a safe place, as you guys call it, is the least that could happen"you said to him. "ok guys you got to go there right now so you can make yourselfs comfortable as much as you can"Hotchner said.

"ok let s go miss Y/L/N Dr Reid said you know that you can call me Y/N right? I mean we are about to live in the same house so we must talk to each other on a not so professional way, right?"

"Erm, yeah of course Miss Y/L/N- sorry i meant Y/N"

"Ok let s go, it was great meeting you guys "you said and all gave you a heart warming smile.

"You're ready Dr Reid?"

"Yeah, yeah of course"

You went in the car, and now inside you asked him. "You ok that i picked you right?"

"Yeah, i don t mind"

"ok great, so now, Dr Reid, we are going to the hotel you guys are staying to get your stuff or not?"

"no, it s fine i already got my stuff to the safe house... And Spencer"

"What?"

"Call me Spencer, i mean you said that we shouldn' t be that professional if we are about to live together"

'...ok, Spencer"

Spencer... You liked it how that sound.


	2. Chapter 2

NOTE: From now on the name of the main character will be Melody Jones. I hope you enjoy the second chapter.

1 hour had passed since Melody and Spencer had arrived to the infamous safe place, which seemed to be a very beautiful house. It was one of those old houses people see in this old movies and adore.

They went inside,and in Melody's eyes everything seemed amazing,even the little plan infront of the front door was one of the best things she had ever seen(except the handsome man she came here with).

Speaking of Spencer where was he?, she turned her eyes scanning the room spotting him behind her with a grin on his face.

"What are you laughing at,Spencer?" She asked.

"Oh,nothing I am just looking at the woman I am supposed to protect turning into a five year old girl...admiring a little plant ."He was barely holding himself from start laughing.

"If you had been leaving your whole life in an apartment full of little insects and a crazy neighbour,believe me you would act like that into a house like this"

"Melody,why don't you go to your room upstairs and check it out,maybe perhaps you can start decorating it with you stuff."

"Of course,but which one of the rooms upstairs is mine?"

"The one in the end of the hall,to your right."

"Ok thanks Spence"Melody didn't realised that she had called him Spence until she saw the suprised look in his eyes.

"I am sorry,I didn't realised that I called you Spence,if you want I won't call you like that again."

"No don't worry about it actually...I like it,I-I mean you can keep calling me S-Spence"

"Ok great...I'll go upstairs now." She said and start walking the stairs for her room.

Now in her room after 2 hours decorating and thinking about her current situation,she was now laying on her bed staring her room's ceiling wondering if that man who was after her was now planning how to get to imagined all the possible ways he could succed his the worst possibility of them all was him breaking in and finding Spencer on the sofa would possibly take him out,of course after Spencer would give a hell of a he maybe come upstairs and murder her.

The part of her getting killed wasn't the worst,but taking Spencer with her was suprising very sad for she ment was that she had just met the guy and she had already felt like she knew him for ,the only thing she knew about him was his job and his co-workers,but that didn't wanted to know his dreams,his hopes for the future,how he feels when he had to go to his next case after a day full of paperwork.

Her thoughts were interrupted when a knock was heard on her got up and opened it.

"Hi,sorry if I interrupt you,but I made dinner and I thought maybe you wanted to eat,I mean of course you want to eat because the chance of you to have eat tonight is really low,like because this whole thing with the UNSUB happened and...sorry I am rambling...a lot."

"No don't worry about it,it's actually kind of cute."Damn,she thought she shouldn't have said that.

He blushed and said"T-Thank y-you,I g-guess,erm yeah,dinner is ready so..."

"I am coming Spence."

You walked down to the kitchen and sat down on the sofa.

"I thought that it would be better if we sit here and maybe watch a movie while eatting."

"Good idea,Spence,so what are we watching?"

"I don't know,what is your favourite movie?"

"Well my favourite movie is...erm...I don't know,maybe we should watch Star Wars."

That's was when Spencer got excited and asked"You like Star Wars?"

"Well,duh,is one of the most epic movies EVER!"

"Oh my god,I didn't know you liked this kind of stuff."

"Why you don't?"  
"No,I love this kind of movies."

"Well,you have a lot to learn about me then Dr Reid"She said with a grin.

"Well,I guess I have" He muttered.

After watching Star Wars:A New Hope you were both tired and really happy to find another fellow geek.

"I am going to bed,goodnight Spence"

"Goodnight Melody,sweet dreams"

"You too Spence and please don't have any nightmares."  
"Nightmares?"

"Just with the job you have I assume that you must have nightmares,I mean I would."

"Yeah...But I don't think I'll have today."

"Ok then,but you won't sleep?"

"Not now maybe later."

"Ok"She said and went to her room.

Today was a good day, she couldn't wait for her future conversations with Dr Reid,what were his nightmares about...and she hoped she could take them away from that beautiful mind of his.


	3. Chapter 3

Melody woke up with a smile on her face. She couldn't wait to start having another conversation with Spence about…something, she just wanted to speak to him again. She was thinking maybe it was the right choice if she asked him today about what was supposed to happen from now on.

Well enough with the rambling in her head, she thought, it was time to start the day. She got up and got a towel from her closet and went to the bathroom. She needed a hot bath maybe this would calm her mind down.

Melody would never tell this to a person but she was really she would never tell him but Spencer was the only thing that kept her strong. But if something happened...If something was to happen she made her target to at least tell Spencer what a big help he for the other six people on his team she was feeling grateful for their existence as well. Ok enough with this pessimistic and depressing stuff , she thought

30 minutes later,after she had finished her morning routine she started to heading she went into the room the first thing she saw was Spencer sitting on a chair,whispering something to his he noticed that she was in the room with him he said a quick goodbye to the person on the other end of the line and turned to look at Melody.

"Good morning,Melody,did you sleep well?"

"Yes,is everything ok?"

"Erm...look something happened and I am going to tell you ONLY if you promise me to keep calm and don't get scared, ok?"

"Ok but could you tell me now please?"

"Ok,well today Agent Morgan and Agent Prentiss went to your house today to get you some stuff,you know clothes and this kind of things,and when they got there...they found your door open and when they walked inside they found all your bookshelfs broken and your TV as well and that bontles of wine you had on your on,they went to your room and they found it all destroyed."

"So wait he knows that I am not there and now he is looking for me?"

"Look you don't have to worry, we are going to catch this guy and believe me that I am going to be the one who will catch him and make him pay for everything,so please don't worry."

She didn't knew what to say she wanted to start crying so badly,but she knew she would hurt him by crying and make him feel bad.

"Melody...you won't say anything?"  
"No...I just...I...I don't know what to say or do."

"Please just talk to me Melody."

"I...can't...not right now at least."

"Ok,when you are ready just know that I am here."

"Yeah...thanks."

He walked past her and he was about to get out of the room when he heard a sob from behind turned his head and saw her on her knees, wanted to give her space but seeing her like just broke his without even thinking about it he walked to her and sat down next to her and hugged her.

"I am so so so sorry S-Spence,I am w-weak."

"No you are not."He whispered to her he let her go and took her chin to his hand and lifted her head until she was looking at his eyes.

"You are NOT weak,you are strong and maybe I know you only a day but I am sure you are one of the strongest woman I ever laid eyes on...and please know that it's ok to cry and be sad from time to time."

She just looked him in his eyes and saw that he really ment what he had just made her even more weak,because she knew that this man in front of her will be the end of would be her weak point,she was sure of that.


	4. Chapter 4

A little while later Melody had stop crying and was now in the police station,because according to Spencer the BAU wanted to question thought that this was useless and there was no point in trying to learn about her life and her family members,they didn't need to get them involved in this as to them they had involved her best friend Janet and Melody didn't like that at all.

She was always a person who kept her personal problems for herself and she would never open up to no one,at least not thing with Spencer was new to had never felt that way,she never wanted to know someone else's problems and life,because ehe thought that she had enough problems that she had to put up with how hard it was for her that now she had to open up to six people.

"Now Miss Jones,could you please tell us if you had noticed something...Unusual the last week?Like someone new trying to talk to you out of the blue?"Agent Morgan said.

"No,nothing happened."Melody said with a low voice.

"Are you sure about that maybe you just...Didn't pay attention."

"No Agent Morgan I am complety sure about that...Could I please leave now?"

On the other side of the Sheriff's office were they led her in and start asking her questions,was Spencer listening hers and Morgan's conversation and it wasn't going well.

"Hey Reid,how is it going in there?Anything new?"JJ asked was had seen this look on Spencer's face was when he was worried about Maeve.

"No nothing new."

"Are you alright?"  
"Yeah,just a little bit worried for her,she had never been questioned by a FBI agent before."

"And who has Reid?All the people who are in custody or just civillians who are coming here so we cak ask them somehing,they never were questioned before."

"...Yeah...Right."

"Spence?"  
"What?"He said turning his head from the office door.

"What's wrong?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"You are worried."

"Yeah,about her,why what's wrong with that?"  
"...Nothing is wrong,just be careful please."

"What do you mean by be careful?"

"You'll see."

He just frowned and looked at the floor trying to hear if any sound was coming from the room that he had been standing outside of for the last 15 minutes.

Morgan came out and closed the door.

"Hey kid,how long have you been waitting here for?"

"Not much...So...?"  
"She won't talk to me."

"What?!Why?!What did you done to her?"  
"Hey,hey kid,calm down,I didn't done anything to her,she just doesn't want to talk to me that's all...She wants to talk to you,that's why I came out of the room,to find you."

"Are you sure that she wants to talk to me?I mean she might be more relaxed with JJ or Prentiss."

"No,she asked specifically for you."

"Ok,then."He said and walked in closing the door behind him.

"Hey Melody."

"Hi Spencer."

"So Agent Morgan told me that you would like to talk to me,is that correct?"

"Yes it is."

"Ok but I will need to know what he asked you first and you didn't answer."

"He asked me to tell him my story."  
"Your story?"

"You know what family I come from and such."

"Ok then tell me."

"My story is simple.I come from a normal family with both of my parents being alive now and with 2 siblings.A boy and a boy is older than me 5 years as well as the girl who is 2 years older than me.I wasn't one of the popular ones but I wasn't from this ones who where getting bullied and made fun of.I was from the normal ones,I would be a good student,not the best but not and the worst.I grantuated with a good grate and I was supposed to find a job as a doctor,but the times are hard you see."  
"Any boyfriends,that seemed upset when you broke up?"

"Not in particular."

"You don't seem happy,as you were yesterday."

"How am I supposed to be happy?I am in a damn police station for godness sake!"She said raising her voice.

"Listen Melody I know that this is bad for you now,but think that when this whole thing is over you can go back home and this bastard won't be out there after you."

"Yeah Spencer,but I will be scared to walk around the city,going to diffrent places...Walking in my apartment,because I will know that someone was in there who wanted to hurt me and he...touched my stuff and...Hell,who knows what else?"  
"When is the time to go back to the safe house I will tell you?"  
"Yes...And Spencer?"  
"Yes Melody?"  
"Could you please...Please apologise to Agent Morgan from me?"  
"Ok,whatever you want."He said and walked out of the room.


	5. Chapter 5

NOTE: Hello! So I said why not socialize a little bit with the people who read this, and I would like to say a little hi and ask you guys if you are doing fine. Yeah…I am not good at this but I hope you enjoy the new chapter!

"Did she talk to you?"Morgan asked when Reid came into the room.

"Yeah, but there was nothing weird or special that would attract a serial killer."

"Ok great, we don't have any clue except that he is after a girl which we protect and that this town important to him or her."Prentiss said.

They all looked each other and wondered what could they do next. Then someone came and opened the door and all turned to her.

"I know who done it!"Melody said."His name is George Whinstone, he was an ex-boyfriend of mine and he contracted me 1 month ago, he wanted to meet me but I didn't so I denied and, he didn't take it well and later he started to follow me, but when I was ready to report him he suddenly disappeared and I just forgot him until now."She said quickly and breathless in the end.

"Miss Jones, calm down, do you know if he is still around?"JJ asked.

"Erm, no….I don't know…but…I am sure that he has an aunt leaving nearby"  
"Ok , thanks for the information, JJ call Garcia and put her on speaker."Hotch said.

"Ok."She said and called her.

"Hey princess, you just called the muse of the computers" A cheerful voice talked from the phone.

"Hey Garcia, could you please find some information about….George Whinstone?"  
"Is that even a question?" She said and laughed."Of course and I can."

"Ok …The infamous George Whinstone was a bad boy. He used to get in a lot of trouble and the worst of all was a few years ago when he was working at a bar, as a barman and when he was fired because he was getting into fights often, he start kicking his boss and start fighting him. It was so bad that the security HARDLY made him leave the place…..So how is it going with that girl and Reid did they kiss or not yet?"  
"Garcia, you are on speaker and both Miss Jones and Reid are here."Prentiss said while Spencer and Melody were blushing like crazy.

"Oh…"

"Garcia could you send us an address?"Hotch asked.

"I just send it to you guys…..Anything else?"

"No, thanks Garcia" Hotch said closed the phone." Prentiss, JJ and Rossi, you go to George Whinstone's house. Morgan, you and I will go to George's old boss. Reid ,get Miss Jones home please."

"Ok ,come on Melody." He said and walked me to the car we came with. Melody went in and saw as her friend came in as well.

"So what is going to happen now?"  
"Well, they'll go question them and later they will call me so I can tell you if something came up."

"Ok…This might sound stupid, but I already told you about my life….So it would be cool if you did the same thing, like if you want to do that of course."

"Ok but when we get home, ok?" He said and started the car.  
"Yeah, of course."


	6. Chapter 6

NOTE: Hello, I hope you are having a great day!And here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy!

"Sooooo….You told me that you would tell me about your life, so will you now?"Melody said while sitting on the sofa watching as Spencer came and sat next to her.

"You know my story it's kind of long, and well… I'll need to keep my energy for the long afternoon and night that wait for us today."

"So no story for me, huh?"  
"Not mine at least."H e said and headed to the bookshelf above the TV.

"If you want I could read you a book…."He said while searching the few books, in his opinion, in front of him.

"That would be great but weren't you the one that said that you needed to keep your energy?"  
"Well, yes….But reading a book isn't tiring at all…For me it's like you are traveling to some other place, you know back at the days where iphones or computers didn't exist, and people seemed to actually enjoy their lives."He said.

"Oh come on Spence, I get you but you are becoming dramatic and cheesy. But if you ask me you should select a fairytale….perhaps Beauty and the Beast…That would be a great book."

"Yeah…..How so?"He said and turned to her with the book she asked in his hands.

"What do you mean?"  
"Well you said to me to not be dramatic and cheesy right? And you chose me to read to you one of the MOST cheesy and dramatic books EVER."

"What can I say I am a romantic person. But now…Sit you're ass down and read to me my amazing dramatic and cheesy book." She said with a smile.

"Ok,ok….."He said and start reading to her.

 **2 HOURS LATER….**

Somehow Melody and Spencer ended up talking about crazy stuff like how Beauty and the Beast was somehow unrealistic but still so beautiful and now they were talking about disney movies and all the amzing characters in them.

"Yeah I swear to my life…I used to HATE Mickey Mouse when I was younger" Melody was telling to Spencer with a huge smile on her face.

"Oh, come on, everybody loves Mickey Mouse."  
"Oh, I guess I am not everybody."She said and both started to laugh.

When they stopped laughing, the reality hit Melody and she remembered about George.

"…You know George was a great kid back then."She whispered.

"Pardon?"Spencer asked.

"I said that George used to be a great kid, shy, but great and I mean who hasn't felt a little shy at some point in our lives right?"

"Yeah, I guess…So…How did you meet?"  
"Well, it was a Sunday noon….I had to go to university but I first went to the park. There I saw a guy drawing something in his sketchbook, I didn't thought anything at the beginning for him, I mean he was one regular college kid relaxing at the park….But later on he talked to me and we became friends. Then after 2 months he asked me out and I thought, why not. That's how it happened."

"He just came and talked to you? Like that?"

"Yes….I still don't know why."

Then Spencer's phone rang. He looked at her apologetic look and got up and answered his phone.

"Hello?... Ok, I will tell her…Sure…Are we sure?...Ok then bye ."He closed his phone and turned to her.

"Ok, so they went to his aunt's house and they found out that he died 3 years ago in a car accident, so he isn't the UNSUB, BUT….We might found another suspect. He turned himself in a hour ago…..We will have to go there again but not today because you must be tired. So we will go tomorrow."  
"What?!No let's go NOW!"  
"No Melody, not today …I get it you want this to be over but you are tired from the whole thing that happened today, believe I know."

"WHAT DO YOU KNOW SPENCER?!I WANT THIS TO JUST FINISH AND GET HOME….SO JUST DO YOU JOB PROPERLY FOR ONCE AND GET ME THERE NOW!"She shouted. He just liked at her with a blank look.

"Ok….Fine let's go then….BUT IF SOMETHING HAPPENS TO YOU BECAUSE THAT MAN JUST CAME AND TURNED HIMSELF IN, which by the way It's just really weird and he might have back up plan so he can hurt YOU…..Let's go."He said and rushed out of the door. On the other hand Melody started to walk outside to the car, and wondered why she just snapped at him. She had to apologize, quickly.


	7. Chapter 7

NOTE: Hello thank you all for reading this I hope you enjoy the next chapter and a lot of kisses, loves. I hope you enjoy!

When they entered the police station a really bad feeling hit Melody. She didn't know how to explain it but she felt like something was about to happen. Is Spencer feeling the same thing?, she wondered.

Spencer…She remembered, what could she do to apologize to him after what happened.

"Spencer…."She whispered as she was now walking next to him.

"What?"He said coldly.

"Could we talk?...Please."

"Not now."

"...Ok"She said kind of dissaponted.

That wasn't answers,no eye contract...No nothing.

"Reid, I thought you and Miss Jones would come tommorow."Rossie said as he aproached them.

"Yeah, well we are here now aren't we?...Where is he?"  
"We are keeping him into an intorigation room, Hotch and Prentiss are now questioning him."

"Ok, I am going to get in there and see if he tells me anything."

"What about me?"Melody asked.

"Well,you miss Jones,will go with agent Jareau at the break room and just talk for a while, why don't you go now she must be there."Rossi said.

"Ok."She said and start heading to the break room.

Sometimes she felt like she was still a agents here were treating her like that at was a free and independente never wanted to have someone to protect her,she wonded to be on her own.A lot people would say that she was just a little scared girl inside...And sometimes she was,but not she was mad...Not to Spencer but the moment that this incident happened in the house she can't forgive herself.

"Hello,miss Jones,how are you?"JJ said to had reached the break room and she didn't noticed it.

"Erm,hi...I am fine and you can call me Melody...Miss Jones make me sound like I am a 70 year old woman with 6 cats."She said with a short laugh.

"Ok,then Melody...So tell me how are you holding up?"

"Fine,I mean I am ok with it now...You know I was thinking and I noticed...Who was the person who called me a months ago?"

"Most likely it is the man we arrested,but if not..."

"It was the UNSUB!From then I was in danger and I didn't knew a thing."

"It is not your didn't kne a thing so please don't blame yourself...But this isn't everything that bothers you,isn't it?"

"Well...I kind of snapped to Spencer before and he doesn't talk to me now."

"Listen,Melody don't feel bad but just know that he is just trying to protect you."

"I know but...I hate when other people make decisions for me...From when I was little actually."

"Then you should tell him and apologise,that would be the best thing..."

"Ok I will...So about him...In there,the guy in there I mean...What will happen now?"

"I don't know it depends."

Then someone opened the door.

"Put your hands up and don't make a move."


	8. Chapter 8

NOTE: Helloooooo, how are you guys I hope you are having a great day! So here is the next chapter, I hope you enjoy.

"Put your hands up and don't make a move."

Melody and JJ turned around and saw a man with a gun on his hands. Unfortunately, for them is wasn't any of the agents that they knew. He looked angry and the only word that came to Melody's head, so she could describe him was, creepy. Yeah, maybe he was holding a gun but his face was burnt and that made it even creepier. JJ on the other hand, thought that this man was possibly an old enemy of Melody that she forgot or perhaps he was another old boyfriend of hers, but she didn't seem to recognize him, she noted.

"Who are you exactly?" JJ asked with a surprising calm voice.

"Well my dear agent Jareau, I am Thomas Whinstone…. George's brother….. and you my good old pal Melody , you made a mistake. You left my brother."He said with anger.

"What do you mean? George and I broke up years ago."

"Yeah but you were his worst break up, for some stupid reason, you hurt him the worst. He never got over you…"

"Thomas…. You know that this mustn't end like this." JJ said.

"Oh trust me it won't, this is just a warning, my dear, and you Melody…. You should go and see if that Dr Reid of yours is fine, because my partner might been too much for him."

"… Partner?" JJ asked

"Yes, Owen Parker, that you arrested few hours ago. He is away now that he knocked out your good old 3 agents."

Melody got past him and start running towards the interigation rooms. She didn't care if he was holding a gun, she just wanted to get to Spencer. She got to her destination and when she started to walk toward the one where most people where standing a hand grabbed her. She hoped and thought that it was Spencer... It wasn't, it was Rossi.

"Miss Jones you better not go there."

"What?!Why?!"

"Just don't."

Then Melody remembered no!She left her alone with a serial a mess she created, she thought.

"GO QUICKLY TO THE BREAK ROOM,AGENT JAREAU IS IN THERE WITH A SERIAL KILLER!"She shouted.  
"What?!"Rossi asked shoked.  
"JUST GO!"She shouted again and he start running towards the room with his gun.

Now... She got to find Spencer, as quickly as possible, she start walking towards the room when a doctor got past her running to the room she was headed. Oh no!(again)She finally found the power and start walking again. And arrived and saw...

Spencer was on the floor unconscious and the paramedics were trying to wake him. What happened?!, she thought. She was trying to talk to them, the people around, but she couldn't speak... She couldn't move. The man that she start loving was now dieing in front of her. She couldn't do anything and the last thing she told him was that he didn't do his job right. Now she was crying and she felt someone coming behind her and pulling her away from what she was seeing.

"Come with me miss Jones."Prentiss told her and took her to confirence room.

When they stopped walking Melody asked:  
"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?!WHY IS SPENCER UNCONSIOUS?!AND WHAT ABOUT AGENT JAREAU AND THAT SERIAL KILLERS?!"

"Calm down please.'Hotch said.

"HOW?!SPENCER IS DIEING DAMN IT!"She said and started to cry."How about agent Jareau?"She asked between sobs.

"Some medics took her for a check,she is fine...but the UNSUB got away."

Prentiss walked towards her and wrapped her arms around Melody.

Then someone knocked on the already opened door and said:

"We are about to take Dr Reid to the hospital,is there someone who would like to come with us?"  
"YES,I WILL"Melody said and followed the medic.


	9. Chapter 9

NOTE: Hellooo beautiful people of the world, I hope you are having a good day and here is the new chapter, I hope you enjoy it!

 **HOSPITAL, 7 AM**

JJ and Prentiss rushed into the waiting room. There they found a very worried Melody sitting on a chair staring at the floor with a blank look. When she lifted her head up she met JJ's eyes, which where back filled with worry and sadness.

"…Hi."Melody whispered.

"Hi Melody, did the doctor told you anything?"JJ asked.

"No….Only that he was stabbed 4 times on various places of his body, and…And that he will be very lucky if he survive the surgery."She whispered again.

Then JJ and Prentiss gave a look to each other, and sat on other chairs that where in the room….Both of which where far from Melody's.

It wasn't like they blamed her, but there where some moments where she was so arrogant and selfish that sometimes drove them crazy. That was one of that moments. JJ had informed Prentiss for that incident that happened before Melody and Spencer arrived at the police station, and Prentiss was pissed of with her. That was one of the reasons she hadn't talked to her when they arrived at the hospital. Prentiss never liked her…..Unfortunately now all of them had to work together so Spencer could recover quickly…If he lived after this.

"Who is here for Dr Spencer Reid?"said the doctor who Melody met when they arrived there.  
"Us" Melody, JJ and Prentiss all said together and got up.

"Ok then follow me."The doctor said and start walking towards a room, which later they would find out was Spencer's room. All three of them followed and listened with attention.

"So, Dr Reid was extremely lucky, we were able to stop the bleeding from his left leg and we were able to put stitches where there was needed….But you have to know. He might have some problems in the future with one of them be MAYBE not to be able to walk again, so we will need to keep him in for at least a week. I hope that's ok with you and him."He finished.

"Ok…When will we be able to see him?"Prentiss asked.

"You can go in now but he is unconscious. By the way, he is in the room we are standing outside right now."He said and start heading to probably his office or another patient. As for Melody, JJ and Prentiss they all opened the door and went into the room.

"Oh my god, finally."Melody said."We are here next to him."

"Oh stop playing the good one in this situation ok?!"Prentiss snapped at her.

"What do you mean, Agent Prentiss?"Melody asked with a shocked look.

"You can't be here ok? The last words you told him was that HE didn't do his job right and made him feel bad….That is why the UNSUB caught him he didn't respond as quickly as normally….He was thinking of YOU!"Prentiss shouted."So get the hell out of his room…..NOW!"

Melody stood there in tears and was trying to process the information she just learned. He was in this situation because of her.

"…..Melody you don't have to leave the hospital just….Go grab a cup of coffee or something to eat ok?"JJ told Melody. Prentiss didn't dare to look at her because she knew that if she looked that woman again she would kill her. Melody gave her a last look and start walking to the door when JJ whispered to her:"Don't worry I'll calm her down, just you shouldn't be here now, so she can calm down.". Melody kept walking until she was out of the room. She needed to get out. Somewhere quiet where she could cry and be alone.

She knew that the last hours she sounded like a baby but she couldn't help it. She needed that relief or else….She would go back to old habits that she wanted to stay away.

She walked the hall when she met Morgan walking towards her.

"Hey, how is Reid, they told me that he was unconscious but still alive."

"Yeah, you better go to his room now, the number is 235."She said. She could barely hold her tears and she attempted to walk away from the agent, when he grabbed her arm.

"Are you ok, kid?"

"Yeah, fine, now excuse me I need to go to the bathroom."She said and start walking again as fast as she could.

Finally at the restrooms she started to saw herself in the mirror and she was a mascara was now all over her cheeks and sobs were escaping her god is that what the whole team thought of her?,she had to fix it and fast...As fast as she could.


	10. Chapter 10

NOTE: Hellooooo, how are you? I hope you're doing fine. So here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it!By the way I hope you spend Valentine's day with your beloved one,a lot of kisses and talk to you at the next chapter.

 **6 DAYS**...

Melody opened her eyes and she looked at he mirror in front of was wearing a wedding then looked around the room she was was all white and suddenly people came weren't were people from her family...All of them women like her mom,sister and her best friend all came around her and kept talking about somethings about weddings...All of their words were gibberish to her.

Out of nowhere a hand grabbed her arm gently and guided her towards...Her is happening,she was she?Later all she could see was white.

She was now walking in a room where more people were sitting on chairs and were looking at shyness she landed her eye on the well made she lifted her eyes of the floor she saw a man looking as well down but his face wasn't visible,he was holding a bouquet of roses,pink her favourite,and he was dressed up as a kept looking at him,she didn't know why but he had something that was she kept walking she noticed that some people where smiling at her...No...Not some people...The agents that were protecting her,JJ,Morgan,Prentiss and the rest familiar faces.

When she reached the end,where her dad gave her a kiss and sat down somewhere near her the man lifted his head and gave her a wide man after all was Spencer and he looked really happy to be a preacher that she hadn't noticed that was there said:  
"Do you Melody Allison Jones,take Spencer Walter Reid as your husband?".Spencer looked at her with a look of worry,because he saw that she didn't answered then looked at him and said:  
"Yes...Yes,I do."

"Do you Spencer Walter Reid,take Melody Allison Jones as your wife?"  
"Yes,I do."He said excited.

"You may now kiss the bride."The preacher said.

Spencer leaned towards her and he closed his did the same they're lips where about to touch.

She woke up on the chair that she fell asleep next to Spencer's she looked around and saw JJ and Morgan sleeping on the sofa and Spencer was...Still looked at the clock...10 ,3 hours have pasted and still nothing...That's great,she thought.

She got up and gave Spencer a last look before she opened the door.

"...Melody?"A familiar voice stood there shocked and after few seconds she turned was Spencer.

"Spencer?Oh my god you are awake!How are you,are you hurting?!Because I can call a nurse if you want!"She said and sat next to him to the chair she was before.

"No thank you...How are you?"  
"How am I?Really Spence!You are at a hospital bed and you ask me how am I?"

"Well,of course,I mean we are friends and friends care for each other right?"He was the moment when the tears start running down her face.

"Oh no don't cry...Please."He told her with a look of worry and sadness.

"No Spencer this is tears of joy...Because you are awake."

"Oh you don't have to cry,I am here now and everythings fine.'He attemped to get up and hug her but a sharp pain hit him.

"Nooo don't get up!You are going to get yourself hurt."She said and got up and stopped him.

He smiled and then looked at JJ and Morgan."Did they died while I was unconsious?I mean we are talking and they are still sleeping."

She laughed a little bit and said:"No they are just really tired."

"So who came here except you three?"  
"Well agent Prentiss did and then she received a call from agent Hotchner and left."

"Oh...So when can I leave?"  
"Well you have to stay here for at least a week,that's why you have to be good for the people here."

"I feel like you are becoming my mom or maybe girllfriend."He said and then both start they stopped they looked in each other's eyes.

"Oh Spence you're awake!"JJ said and scared both of them.

"Yeah,kid thank god you are awake."Morgan said as looked at them.

"Well you are not going to get rid of me so easily."He chuckled.

"That's good Pretty Boy,so JJ and I will go to get you something to you want anything miss Jones?"

"A cup of coffee please."

"Ok ,honey"JJ said and her and Morgan left the room.

Now Spencer was alone with Spencer now and they had to talk...NOW.


	11. Chapter 11

NOTE: Helloooo, so it's been a while and I apologize, but I hope you are doing fine! So I was reading the last chapters and they are really kind of…..Sad and so I thought why not make this one more happy! I hope you enjoy ,a lot of kisses from me and see you at the next chapter!

 **5 DAYS**

Well that was a busy night, Melody thought. Last night she had to stay with Spencer and that wasn't the problem, she was fine with it. But with the nurse who kept trying to flirt with him she wasn't that fine with. She kept coming back for that medicine, which he had already took and Melody had to keep telling her that and that ended when she started yelling at that 'Linda'(as the nurse had introduced herself).Seriously some people were so annoying!, Melody kept thinking.

Well that was over and now she had to go to the bathroom and she didn't want to leave Spencer alone, so the best idea of hers was to go to the room's bathroom instead of the hospital's restroom, what could go wrong right?

So she stood up from her seat next to his bed and went to the room's bathroom. Spencer was sleeping so she could be more….Free to do her own job, if you know what I mean. Yeah sure, they had leaved for almost a day together and of course both of them at that day needed to go to the bathroom as usual but a floor was separating them so that was fine.

After a while she was done when someone obviously opened the bathroom's door, kind of open actually, when Melody realized what was about to happen(which by the way was pretty fast)she let out a little scream, and the door was quickly closed.

She got up, got herself together and looked at the mirror. I am about to walk to one of the most awkward moment of her life, do I really want that? I mean I can always start running or get out of the small bathroom window, she thought. No that was stupid, she said to herself. Ok I can do this, she whispered and opened the door.

Spencer was sitting on the edge of the hospital bed. He was blushing…..Like way too much, he was looking like a tomato, Melody thought again. He didn't seem to have noticed that she was with him in the room.

"Spence what the hell are you doing out of your bed?!" She said. He turned to her with wide eyes and said:

"Erm, nothing, I-I mean I was going to just brush my teeth b-but that's f-fine" He said and smiled awkwardly.

"Dude! Yesterday we brought here and you were bleeding and now you are up and walking like nothing happened?!"She said again a little bit more shocked.

"Well. I am getting better by the day…"  
"In one day which wasn't a whole day even?"  
"Melody….I am fine…..And sorry for ALMOST coming in the bathroom like that without even knocking."

"No that is fine….Are you sure are you ok?"  
"Yeah, can I ask you something?"  
"Yeah, tell me."

"Where is JJ and Morgan?"  
"Oh, they left yesterday because of work, you know the case is still open."

"Oh, yes I forgot about that."

"Well you were about to go brush your teeth so…Will you go now? Because I have to talk to you later."

"Yeah, I'll go now."He said and went into the bathroom.

Ok, I have 2 with 3 minutes for this, she thought. She the started to run around the room excited and getting ready her little surprise.

"Ok I am done, Melody what did you wanted to s-…Oh my god!"He said and looked at the sight in fron of him.

Melody had decorated the room(as much as she could in 3 minutes)to look like the inside of the had put lights and whatever she found that looked alien-like around the room and had wrote 'THIS IS THE SPENCER REID ROOM WHERE ALL THE FUN HAPPENS'on a piece of a huge papper.

"Well?"

"That's amazing!Thank you so much!"He said and walked towards her and hugged her.

"Sorry, but aren't you hurting you know...stab wounds...4 of them...yesterday?"

"No I am better...besides I like hugs."He said and smiled as he hugged her a little tighter.

"Are you mad?"Melody suddenly said.

"What?"  
"Are yo mad?"She said again.

"About what?"  
"About what I told you before we get at the police station."

"Oh that...No I am not.I am fine."

"You keep telling that but I don't know if you mean it...Do you?Answer me honestly please."

"Yes I do,especially now with this amazing room you created only for me."

"Well,you needed that, plus Doctor Who is your favourite TV show right?"  
"Yes"He said and smiled because she remembered. A small information but it was important to him.

"Ok how about we sit and eat some of this snacks I sneacked in when I left so I could take care of Linda."

"Linda?"  
"Don't thinh about it."She said and sat on the bed.

"Will you sit with me?"  
"Yes of course."He said and sat next to her.

"What would you like first,chocolate or jello?"

"Jello!"He said and took the package excited which contained the magical, for him, then started laughing and told him:  
"You are such a dork...That is a good thing."She said and smiled to him and looked hin in the did the same thing and smiled as well.

This is about to be a great hour,she thought happily.


	12. Chapter 12

NOTE: Hello, I hope you had or have a great day and you are doing alright. I hope you enjoy!

30 exciting minutes later Melody and Spencer were still sitting on the bed laughing and imagining their futures. Both of them were enjoying the moment and they had forgot all their problems and that was what they needed right now, to forget. They didn't want to keep talking about a maniac who was after Melody, she needed release from all that stress. Even if this case was the reason why they first met, they didn't need right now, so what was the best thing to talk right now? Well that was going to be the what was about to happen after this.

"So you will go back to Quantico and continue your life after this case will be over, right?" She said and got one chip from the ball that was sitting next to her.

"Yeah, maybe there I will be able to get some rest, you know, start a new book perhaps….I'll see what I'll do. How about you?"

"I don't know. I'll continue my life, I guess, find a job get a cat or a dog so I can have some company….Or I'll go somewhere quiet and kind of lonely so I can ease my mind, you know from all that are happening right."

"That's sounds great, but no boyfriend?"  
"Boyfriend?"She asked and laughed.

"Yeah boyfriend, you know someone who will keep you company and bring you chocolate and flowers."

"Oh, Spencer you are not talking about a boyfriend but you are talking about a fictional prince in every girls mind."She said again and laughed.

"Oh, come on I am sure that there is a guy out there who is like that."

"Well I don't want to disappoint you but there is not a guy like that out there, except for you of course."She laughed.

He was about to laugh when he realized that this was a compliment towards him. He hoped it was. Of course he wouldn't ask , he would let it be for now.

"So do you have any crush Spence?"Melody asked suddenly.

"C-Crush?"  
"Yeah you know, a female or a male, I don't judge, that makes you happy and from the first time you met her or him she or he made you feel different?"

You damn it, It's you I have definitely a crush on, he thought.

"I-I don't have a c-crush on someone, and I am not gay by the way….Or bisexual."He answered staring at the floor. He couldn't look her in that beautiful ey-No don't thing like that Spencer, he told to himself, but he knew that he really wanted to .

As cheesy as that sound he liked her from the first time he saw her and when he saw her crying…..That hurt him, that's when he suspected that there was a chance to like her, but he immediately said to himself to forget that and protect her….That was his job right? What hurt him the most were the words that came from her mouth before they go to the police station, but that was when he realized that his feelings were true, after that stupid phone call that caused everything that they were living now.

But as much as both of them loved that peaceful atmosphere that existed in the room, they knew that it was time to wake up from that amazing dream that both were dreaming.

"It's time for your medicine Doctor Reid."Linda said walking into the room with a pill and bottle of water on her hands."Here."She said again and gave him to hold his pill.  
"I can open the bottle myself, you don't have to open it for me."He said with a kind voice.

"Oh, Doctor you are always so polite. You have everything a woman wants in a man you know that?"She said and looked at him with a flirtatious look.

Melody rolled her eyes and said:

"Yeah, yeah, we get it you are flirting with Doctor Reid and you want to sleep with him, if you know what I mean, but you have to remember he is a patient ."She rolled her eyes.

Linda just looked at her angry and gave her the bottle and opened the bottle and gave it to Spencer. He looked at her suprised and took his handed her the bottle back and said:

"Thanks for that."

"You welcome"She said and smiled to him.


	13. Chapter 13

NOTE: Helloo, beautiful people of the world, I hope you are having/had a great day and I hope you enjoy the new chapter,plus in this one there might be some mistakes but I am not sure,sorry if there are any!

Another victim

Another life taken by 2 people who were blaming Melody for something she didn't even knew.

It all started when JJ called her and informed her that there was another victim found and that she needed to go to the police first thing that Melody asked was what would happen to Spencer and that she couldn't leave him JJ told her that Prentiss was on her way to the hospital and that she would stay with him.

That was bad,Melody hadn't talked to her since what happened the other knew that Prentiss would still hate her,but this wasn't the time for her to worry about this.

"So you have to leave?"Spencer asked her.

"Yeah,they need me to the police station."

"Why?What happened?"  
"Well...Do you remember Thomas Whinstone and Owen Parker?"  
"...Yes,what about them?"

"Well they killed another girl...And they need me there,but I don't know why."She said and looked at him.

"You better go to the police station as soon as you can because they might find you."He told sounded genuinely worried,Melody thought.

"I am not leaving you here alone,plus I have to wait for agent Prentiss to come."

Then someone knocked the door.

"Come in..."Melody entered the room and didn't even looked at Melody...She was still mad,Melody thought.

"REID!WHY AREN'T YOU LAYING IN YOUR BED?"Prentiss asked.

"I don't want to and I like just sitting on it like I do now."Spencer just looked at him and then looked at the rest of the room.

"What happened here?"  
"Oh,yeah,isn't it amazing?Melody decorated the room like this so it could be more 'me',according to her."He said Melody could see Prentiss wasn't happy at all with this.

"For god's sake this is HOSPITAL,not a place where you can do whatever you want miss Jones."  
"But-"  
"AND you let him sitting on the bed like this?Do you even know that he must be laying in bed RESTING!"She told to her.

"But he was feeling better and he didn't like laying in bed all day."

"If it was up to him miss Jones he would leave the hospital like this...Even if the doctor told him not to."

Melody didn't say a word,she just got up from her chair next to Spencer's bed and told him a quick goodbye and left the room.

She was supposed to call someone to come and get her but she really needed to stay alone right barely was alone the last days and she needed a little needed to think why would the 2 men murder so many women because of her,why couldn't be strong enough,why did she do this to Spencer,Why hurt him and physically and emotionally,why...?  
She got out of the hospital and was about to start her small journey to the police station when...

"Hey,you didn't think that we would let you walk alone to the police station,did you?"A male voice told her from behind.

She turned and saw Morgan standing next to a car that most likely belonged to the FBI,she thought.

"Agent Morgan,I can go to the police station myself,I am a big girl you know."

"I don't doubt that you are a big girl,but right now you have to stick with us."He said and opened the door of the passenger's seat and motioned her to get sighed and got closed the door and entered the car.

"So how are you holding up?"

"How I am holding up?Not Spencer?"  
"Well the kid is strong so I know he is just fine...But you...The last time I saw you,you were heading to the restrooms of the hospital so you could cry."

"How did y-?"  
"I am a profiler remember?Spencer isn't the only profiler here you know."He said and looked at her and she blushed and looked at the floor of the car.

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yes agent I am."

"Ok then...Just know that everyone in the team is here for you."

"Not agent Prentiss,for sure."She whispered.

"Don't get her wrong,she cares for this team and she doesn't like seeing one of her family member hurt."

"Family member?"  
"Yes miss Jones,we are like a family here."

After 15 minutes of silence they arrived at the police station and met the team to a room where according Morgan they discussed about the case.

"Miss Jones,take a seat."Hotch told her.

"Of course but will you tell me why I am here again?"

"Listen,we understand that you are really tired by all this but we need to talk."He said.

"Talk about what?"

They all looked at each other.

"Listen agents,this conversation brings flashbacks back to me so will you tell me?"

"We need you to go undercover and help us catch Thoma Whinstone and Owen understand if you don't want to but-"

"I'll do it."

"That was fast."Rossi said.

"Yeah,well if this is done quickly like this then I am in."

"Ok,the mission will start in a few days so be ready."Hotch said and exited the room.


	14. Chapter 14

NOTE: Hellooo, I hope you are having/had a great day and I hope you enjoy this chapter and this by the way came longer than I thought so yay me(That was just not even relatable with the story or you guys but I'm just telling you for some reason so yeah…I'll stop now) !

"Prentiss…..OK, and how can we do this?...Oh….And she said yes?...Ok, great, see you soon, bye."

"What happened?"Spencer asked.

"Nothing that you should worry about. Listen I'll go for a little bit outside and you STAY HERE."She said and walked outside.

He really wanted to follow her, but he knew that if he did she would get mad again and she would worry about him….Again, and he really didn't want to make his family worry. So that left him alone in a not so empty room anymore, because the decorations that Melody had put to the room hours ago had made it more somehow…..Happy and joyful.

Now that he was thinking about Melody…..Why would they want her at the police station, he thought, I mean they could tell her from the phone that there was a new victim. What if they needed her for something? Like talk to them because they caught them? What if she hadn't told him something important, so that he wouldn't worry?...No, don't think like that Spencer, he told himself. She would never do that….She wouldn't hurt him.

Then he started to think about his day. It was one of those days that he wished that would never end. Then he thought about the times he lied today. When he told Melody that he didn't hurt, when he told her that he didn't need to lay down and sleep, when he laughed even if he hurt like hell…He knew that it was stupid to lie to her about this stuff, but he wanted to see her happy. It was a long time since he had seen her smile and be happy and excited with something. He knew that he didn't know her for long but after their talks he felt like they knew each other for longer than 2 days.

He needed to talk to her and tell her that it was possible that he liked her. He wouldn't start thinking about this cheesy stuff, like that he wasn't good enough for her and such. He learned to not think about this stuff long ago.

His thoughts were cut when Prentiss came into the room.

"Reid, we need to talk."She said and he looked at her and frowned.

"What is it?"

"Listen, the team suggested to miss Jones that if she went undercover we would catch the killers faster and she…..Said yes…"  
"What?!No! You are going to get her killed, don't let her go!"  
"Reid, I get it you two became friends and I care about her too but-"

"No you don't!"  
"What?"  
"You don't care, you won't even look at her."  
"Reid, you don't know-"  
"What?!That you don't like her and you don't care about her?"  
"Reid-"  
"That if they told you to choose to save someone between me or her , you wouldn't choose her?"  
"OF COURSE AND I WOULDN'T!YOU ARE PART OF MY FAMILY REID AND SHE IS NOT!"She shouted.

"You have to understand that this is just another case. She is another possible victim that there is a possibility that we might lose her."She told him more calm than before.

"You don't feel what I feel for her."He whispered.

"What do you mean?"  
"I like her Emily….Like a lot and I don't want to lose her…..I just don't."He said and looked at the floor.

"….Ok, she is on her way here with Morgan and Morgan and I will leave either way, so you two will stay alone…..I suggest you that you should talk to her."She said and headed to the door."I am going to wait outside…..And Reid?  
"Yeah?"

"It isn't that I don't like her….It's just that I don't want her to hurt you in the future…Again I mean….Hurt you again."

"Again?"  
"She did hurt you when she told you this stupid things in the safe house, didn't she"

"How do you-?"  
"She talked about with JJ, she needed advise."She told him and looked at him.

"Really?"  
"Yeah…"She told him again and left the room once more.


	15. Chapter 15

NOTE: Helloooo, sorry for not uploading for a while but this has been a very busy week and a little thought from me is that thank goodness that fanfiction exists because the last episodes were so cruel to Spencer!Like give him a break!(ok enough with my complanes and rambling). So now I hope you had/having a great day and you are doing alright and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Melody and Morgan had left the police station and they were now heading back to the hospital. Outside now was pitch black and you could barely notice if anyone was outside. Everything was going smoothly until a thought came to Melody's mind. How would she announce to Spencer that they wanted her to go to an undercover mission? Ok, everything would be alright, no more drama and cheesy scenarios. She would just talk to him and he would hopefully understand, she thought.

"We are here."Morgan told her and opened the door for her.

"Thank you agent Morgan, the last couple of hours you have been a big help."She said and got out of the car.

"No problem miss Jones…..Anyway I will walk with you until we reach Reid's room, ok?"

"Yeah and please don't call me miss Jones, it makes me look like an old lady, call me Melody."

"Ok then Melody."He said and start walking towards Spencer's room with Melody.

"Do you think agent Prentiss will ever like me?"She asked as they were getting closer to Spencer's room.

"I am sorry Kitten but this is up to her."He said."By the way, there she is."

As soon as Prentiss saw them she start walking towards them."There you are!"She said to Morgan."And you…."She said again and turned to Melody."You need to talk with Spencer."That was a much….happier and…sweeter voice than she was used to. What happened to her?, Melody thought.

"Ok I am going right now…Thanks."Melody said and start walking to his room. She knocked the door and…..:

"Come in."A voice said from behind it .She opened the door.

"Hey Spence."

Spencer looked up from a book he was reading."Hey Melody…"

"Are you alright? I mean you don't seem to be as cheerful as you were before I leave."

"Melody…Are you going to an undercover mission…..Alone?"

"Well, for the alone part I don't know but for the undercover mission part…..yeah."

"Why?"He asked shocked.

"Spencer, please don't do this to me."She said and sat on the bed next to him.

"What am I supposed to do Melody? I won't be able to be with you, you know that, right?"

"Yeah, Spence I know that….But this must be done, so you could go back to your normal life."She said and hugged him.

"What if I don't want to?"He whispered against her shoulder.

"What?"  
"What if I want to stay with you?"He said and backed away from her hug.

"Spencer don't be silly."

"Silly? I just told you that I want to stay with you and you called me silly?"  
"Spencer you have a life back to DC, it isn't worth it to just leave it….For me"  
"Listen Melody….. Please."He said and took her chin into his hands.

"You are worth it, ok? And if you don't feel the same then that's ok with me I just want to tell you that you are the most beautiful and amazing girls I have ever met, just know that ok?". At this point Melody was with tears in her eyes and she smiled and looked at him. He looked back at her and done the first thing that came in his kissed her.

Melody did respond right away because she couldn't believe what was when he was about to pull away she made her decision and kissed him as passionately as she could.

When their first ever kiss was over,they didn't talk to each other for at least a minute,they just looked everywhere except each other.

"I didn't thought that this would be so awkward after our first kiss."She said out loud.

"Why have you thought of our first kiss before?"He asked and smiled.

"Erm...maybe."

"Really?"He smiled even more.

"Oh look how late it is,it's almost midnight!You need to go to sleep,Spence,goodnight!"She said and got out of the room in a hurry.

Spencer wanted to stop her but he knew that he needed to get some rest and that she might need some the only thing he was sure of was that she had the same feelings as him,right?With that thought he fall asleep with a smile on his face.


	16. Chapter 16

NOTE: Hellooo, I hope you are having/had a great day and you are doing alright. By the way do you enjoy this story? I mean I don't know if you guys still like it or not, so could anyone please if you have time leave a review? Ok I'll stop being annoying now. So here is the next chapter. Enjoy!

 **4 DAYS**

"Miss Jones wake up."Prentiss woke Melody up from her 5 hour sleep, that she had definitely enjoyed.

"What happened?"Melody asked still with her eyes closed.

"It's morning and I would like it if we could talk a little bit….. Alone?"Prentiss asked. Melody was now fully awake and she had realized that the person who woke her up was Prentiss and that Spencer was still sleeping on the bed next to her.

"Erm…. Ok, let's go outside and talk, I guess."She said and got up from the chair that now had became her new bed.

They got outside and Prentiss start talking first.

"I talked with Morgan and he said that you told him that I don't like you, is that correct?"

"…..Yes, why are you bringing this up agent Prentiss?"

"Because I would like you to understand that this team is my family and if you hurt them, you will have to do with me…..And with that being said I'll ask you something."

"Ok, go ahead."

"Did he told you?"  
"Who? And what?"  
"Spencer… Did he told you that he liked you?"

"…..Yes… How did you-"  
"As I said we are a family and we don't have secrets, plus I think that you would be a very cute couple with Reid."

"What?!But you don't even like me?!"  
"Well, I saw that you care about him, ok? And if he is ok with what had happened then I am ok as well. Please don't get me wrong I just care about my family, wouldn't you do the same if someone talked to your brother like that?"

"Actually…."  
"Yes that is how you would be and don't lie to me miss Jones."She said and laughed. The tone she was speaking was much warmer than Melody was used to…. And that was a very good surprise for her.

"So now we're good?"Melody asked.

"Yeah, miss Jones…. We are good."She said and smiled once more.

"Oh thank god! I was so nervous around you because I thought you were so mad with me."  
"Well, you don't have to be anymore. Plus, do you remember a woman named Penelope Garcia?"  
"Erm, isn't she the computer girl?"

"Yes, she will be joining us at this undercover mission."

"Ok, cool…. We should get back to Spencer now because he must be awake by now."

"Ok, you go back to his room I'll stay here because I have some calls to make, ok?Oh and could you tell him that she will come?"  
"Ok , see you later agent Prentiss."

"Call me Emily, I mean why not?"  
"Ok but I'll call you Emily if only you call me Melody."

"That's good with me, now go to your prince charming, Melody."Prentiss said and laughed. Melody just blushed and start walking to his room.

When she arrived to his room, she saw from the little window on his door that he was awake and he was reading a book that wasn't the same as yesterday. She entered the room. As soon as Spencer saw her he closed the book and looked at her. Damn those eyes, Melody thought.

"Hey Melody, how are you?"

"I am…. Alright…. H-How about you?"  
"I am fine."

"Ok, so erm, what were you reading?"She asked and sat to her chair next to his bed.

"I am reading 'The Narrative of John Smith'."

"Huh, I didn't know that you liked this kind of books."

"What are talking about? I like every kind of book, plus this is a…. Special book."

"Why?"

"It's a really long story that I would not like to talk about it now or here. Please don't think that I don't trust you."

"No, it's fine just... Get better and let's go home, ok?"

"Ok, thanks by the way... And erm... What about what happened last night?"  
"Oh you mean... the kiss, right?"

"Yeah, did you enjoy it or... You know."

"Yes Spencer I did enjoy it, I just... Don't know what to do next... Like are we boyfriend and girlfriend?Are we just friends with benefits? What are we?"  
"I would like to believe that we are a couple now."  
"Ok then I would like that."She said with a silly smile that would remind you a high school girl that just got her crush to ask her out.

The smile left her face." But what if-"She didn't get the chance to finish her sentence because Spencer crushed his lips with exchanged a passionately kiss and they only pulled away when they needed to rested his forehead on hers.

"Could we not worry about nothing now, please?Because I just got the most beautiful girl to become my girlfriend."He said and smiled.  
"Oh, you are so sweet,you know that, right?"She said and smiled as well.

"You know Penelope Garcia is coming here,Prentiss asked me to tell you."  
"Oh boy."  
"Why are saying this?"She said and looked at him.

"She will tease us... Together with Morgan."  
"Oh that's fine, at least we will be together, right?"

"Yeah... Together."He said and kissed her again. 


	17. Chapter 17

NOTE: Hellooooo, yeah I know it's been a while and I am sorry but you see life lately has been busy but here I am with a new chapter. I hope you are having/had a great day and you are alright. So here is the new chapter, by the way the fact that Spencer says to Melody is true!

"So we are back to zero?"Morgan asked.

It's been 4 hours since Morgan and Prentiss left the hospital. Now they were back to the police station and things didn't go well. Whinstone and Parker had killed another woman as well and things were getting really hard for every one.

"Obviously, I mean we don't know where they are or who will kill next and…I don't think that they are going to stop soon."JJ said with a worried look on her face.

"That's why we have to go back to the crime scenes maybe something there is something we didn't notice."Hotch said and frowned.

"What are you thinking about Hotch?"Prentiss asked.

"Well he had so many chances to kill Melody but he didn't, why?"

"Maybe he has a plan that he needs to finish."Rossi said and took the file of the latest victim in his hand.

"I don't think so. I think that he has something else in mind."

"Like what?"JJ asked.

"I don't know but we are going to find out. Ok Rossi, Morgan and I will go to the latest crime scenes. JJ, you and Prentiss stay here and see if you can find something new."He said and start heading out.

"This is going to be a long day."Morgan whispered to himself and followed Hotch with Rossi.

"So now we are left alone I guess."Prentiss said to JJ.

"Yeah…..Soooooo what happened with miss Jones?"  
"What are you talking about?"  
"Well did you apologized to her like I told you?"  
"First of all, yes I did and second, why are you suddenly so protective over her?"

"She is Spence's new love interest, the last time he didn't get a happy ending and now I really need him to because he deserves it."

"You are a mysterious person JJ."She said and start walking towards the café machine.

"Well, what can I say? I like it when Spencer is happy which lately it happens once in a while."She said and followed Prentiss.

"GUESS WHO'S HERE!"A female voice said from behind them.

They turned around they saw Garcia with 2 huge suitcases that a poor policeman was carrying.

"Oh my god! You arrived, I thought that it would take longer."JJ said and hugged her.

"Yeah me too, but are trusty pilot dropped me of here faster than the speed that I can type and I think you understand how fast that is."

"Yes we get it."Prentiss said with a smile, then she hugged her

"Erm…. Miss Garcia, could you please take your suitcases?"

"Oh yeah I totally forgot about you, sorry. You can drop them to the break room, thanks."She said and smiled.

"So what did I miss?"  
Prentiss and JJ looked at each other."Well it's quite a long story so take a cup of coffee and follow us."JJ finally said.

 **HOSPITAL,5 HOURS LATER**

"So you are literally telling me that a person tried to sell New Zealand on E-Bay?"Melody asked with a bit of shock in her voice.  
"Yeah for the price of 3.000 dollars and it was in 2006, thank god E-Bay shut it down."

"Come on that can be true."She said and rolled her eyes.

"Look it up then!"Spencer told her.

"Ok then I will."She said and took of a bag ,that Morgan gave her, her phone.

There was a minute of silence when...

"You are right...This happened...Wow,"

"Yeah,wow indeed."

"So my beautiful boyfriend,how are you?"She said and leaned in so she could kiss him.

"Well I am fine how about you my pretty girlfriend?"He said and leaned in as well.

"Oh god that's so cheesy."She said and kissed him.

When they're little make out session ended,a knock was heard from the door.

"Oh god."Spencer whispered.

"Come in."Melody said and turned to look at who was behind it.

"Hello, if you remember me,I am Penelope Garcia and I will stay with for a while."She said cheerfully.

"Hi and yes I remember you."

"Aww that's I heard that something is going on between you and our Boy Wonder."She said and smiled.

"Erm..."  
"Garcia..."  
"What Spence I want to know!"

"Oh god I am so sorry about this."Spencer whispered to Melody.

"No it's fine she seems like a very good person."She said and smiled to him.


	18. Chapter 18

NOTE: Helloooooo, I hope you are having/had a great day and you are alright, so here is the naext chapter!

 **3 DAYS**

It has been already a day since Penelope Garcia came and she had already found out the whole family history of Melody's family, that's why she asked if she could talk to her privately. That seemed weird at Spencer but Melody had suspected that Garcia sooner or later would find out about that incident.

"Are you going to tell him?"She had asked.

"I don't know maybe I'll wait until he is out of the hospital, I mean the doctor came earlier and told us that he would get out of here tomorrow."She had replied.

"Ok, but if you don't tell him I will."Garcia had told her and pointed a finger at her.

"Ok…."Melody had said and looked at the floor.

"Listen, I don't mean to make you feel uncomfortable but I think that he needs to know, so he can protect you."

"Ok, but….. Does the team know?"  
"Yeah I told them and before you say anything-…."  
"No, It's fine just…. Give me time to tell Spencer, ok?"

"Ok."Garcia said and both walked back to Spencer's room. Of course Spencer had asked questions but they answered him with short answers and they had lied that Garcia wanted to just ask Melody for some information that the team needed.

Spencer decided to just go along and to not show them that he still was curious to find out the truth that they were that didn't mean that he wouldn't try to find out what they were talking about.

So that was the whole last day and now Spencer was getting ready to leave from the hospital and he couldn't be more happy. Garcia was helping him out as well as Melody but she was into her own world example, Spencer would ask her if she could give him one of the many books that the team has brought to him and she would just look at him with a blank course after a few seconds she would respond to him and give him a fake smile.

He could see right through her and he had realised that she knew that he was analyzing Garcia was cheerful as well but she could feel the awkwardness in the air and she had to do something about it.

It took 20 more minutes before they had finished packing Spencer's had dropped them of at the safe house and then he left with Garcia.

Now back at the safe house the awkward energy had returned and as it seemed, it was here to stay.

"So...What are we going to do now?"Spencer asked.

"Well...You should go and take a bath because you kind of smell like a hospital."She said and laughed as she hugged him.

"Talks the girl that smells like the leather of the hospital's chair."He said and laughed as well.

"I am going to get my stuff to my room and then I am going to take a bath ok?"  
"Yeah sure, baby."She said and saw him leaving the room.

When she heard the water running from the bathroom she took her phone in her hand.

"Hey."  
"Melody,is that you?"

"Yeah."  
"Well that is a suprise,what happened?"

"Someone found out."

"Oh shi-"  
"Don't,we need to do something."  
"Like what?"  
"Like make things right again."  
"Ok, when and where?"  
"Where we always meet and when I am able to get away from the BAU."  
"The BAU?Wait,isn't BAU part of the FBI?"

" is"  
"How did you manage to make the BAU come here?"  
"It's a long story and I'll explain to you when we meet, ok?"  
"Ok,bye."

"Bye." 


	19. Chapter 19

NOTE: Hi guys! So how have you been? I hope you are having/had a great day. Here is the next chapter!

 **2 DAYS**

"Hey Melody, are you doing alright?"Spencer asked her as he sat next to her on the sofa.

"Yeah, why would you think that?"She said without looking at him.

"Look at me."  
"Spence, I am watching something, can we talk later?"  
"No we can't! Every time I try to talk to you since yesterday you are always avoiding me! So tell me what's wrong?".

That was true. Melody knew that this wasn't the best choice she could take right now, but she wasn't ready to tell him about her past. The only things he had know now was that she lived in a happy family where everything was perfect and that everyone was happy. He didn't have to know about…. She couldn't even thing about it. The BAU knew. They all knew and they would all judge her for the choices she made. But they had to know that she hadn't had a choice back then.

She turned and looked at him.

"I'm sorry Spence just…. I am thinking a lot right now."

"Like what? I mean I am doing alright, the team is on your case and as I heard you are friends with Prentiss now, right?"  
"Not for long."She whispered to herself.

"What did you said?"  
"Nothing, just that you are right, I am getting anxious for no reason."She said and smiled. It was a fake one…. And he noticed it.

Then her phone start ringing. She looked at the ID of the caller and she excused herself. She left the room and, as Spencer heard, she went to her bedroom and shut the door. He then got up and followed her. He put his ear on the door and start hearing what she was talking about.

"…..I can't right now and you know that."She said.

"You are right, but Whinstone and Parker won't stop."

"…..Yeah, ok I'll probably see you in 2 days…..Ok bye, Lawrence."She said and closed her phone. When Spencer heard that he left and went as quickly as and as slowly as he could to his previous seat.  
"Hey Spence?"She said as she once more entered the room.

"Yes?"  
"Could we maybe tomorrow go for a walk?"  
"Ok, but why?"  
"Well, you need rest and I totally get that, but I want you to see something."  
"If you really want that I'll come."  
"Ok thanks….. So I am going to get a nap ok? If you need anything wake me up."

"Ok have a good nap."  
"Thanks."She said and left the room.

He knew that he shouldn't do that but he needed so that he would make sure that she was safe. He would do it, it was for her own good anyway.

He got up and went for his bag. He got his phone and called the only person who he could think for, that was proper for the job he needed right now.

"Hey Garcia, could you help me a little bit?"  
"Yeah, of course Boy Wonder, what could I do for you?"  
"I know it's weird but… Could you find me Melody's back story?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Her story…. What are the files have on her?"  
"I-I'm s-sorry b-but I can't help you, bye."She said and closed the phone. She knew something and she wouldn't tell him, why?

 **3 HOURS LATER…**

Melody was still asleep and he needed to calm down, so he sat down and opened the only book he could think for. 'The Narrative Of John Smith'. This book was his only hope. The only thing that would always make him feel better. He knew this whole thing with Maeve had happened 4 years ago, but he sometimes felt like that it had happened just yesterday. Maybe Maeve was now dead but he still felt love for her. Not that he doesn't love Melody, damn did he really start falling in love with someone he had just met? Well, he did. His point was that he might loved Melody but he would always love and remember Maeve too. He might tell her one day about Maeve.

"Hey, how are you doing, love?"Melody said.

"Hi Melody. Did you sleep well?"  
"Yes I actually did. Why are you looking sad?"He did look sad because he had remembered Maeve.

He got up and said;

"I am alright. Come here."He said and opened his arms so he could hug her. She walked towards him and she looked at him.

They hugged and they didn't want to let go each other. They knew that if they let go then they will come back to reality and they really didn't want that. Right now they needed this. They needed to know that there was someone out there that would understand them. The one of them have lost the one they loved 4 years ago and was left without no one, in his opinion of course. Now Melody was here and he wouldn't let go…Not again.

As for Melody she never believed in love. She didn't want to actually. She had seen how her parents fought all the time, she had seen the countless times that her mother cried about something stupid that her dad did. Her siblings, of course they were always opposite from her, and they believed in love and such. They believed love was magican and on the other hand believed that it was full of pain and stupid cheesy know with Spencer she felt that her siblings were for once right.

She only wished that Spencer would stay after he found out about...That. She guessed that she would just wait and see...


	20. Chapter 20

NOTE: Hello, I hope you are having/had a great day… And I would like to ask you something. Could one of you at least leave review so I know that someone enjoys this series( plus I have plans for this series for the future and I want to know for that as well so….). Here is the new chapter, I hope you enjoy!

 **1 DAYS**

Morgan entered the room police station's conference room, where his team was thinking about there next move.

"Guys, they found 2 new victims."  
"2?"Prentiss asked confused.

"Yeah."Morgan said and sat on one of the chairs.

"Well that was fast, I mean now they are getting more risky, they are killing 2 people together which is more dangerous for them and they are clearly showing us that they won't let Melody go." JJ said.

"Actually…."Rossi said as he read the file.

"What?"JJ asked.

"The 2 new victims are not 2 girls but, a boy and a girl."  
"Wait does that mean that he is targeting Spencer as well?"Prentiss asked.

"Probably…."Hotch answered obviously thinking about something.

"Hi guys! The police officers want to talk to us."Garcia said when she entered the room.

"What do they want Garcia?"Hotch asked.

"Well…. They kind of want to get us out of the case."She said and looked at the floor sad.

"What?!Why?!"Morgan asked and got up.

"I don't know so come on."She said and left.

"We don't have a choice, do we?"JJ asked Hotch.

"No. so let's go."He said and all left the room.

 **SAFE HOUSE**

Spencer had thought about it a lot. What would Melody and Garcia hide from him? He really wanted to know. Was she safe? Did something bad happened?... Did Whinstone and Parker do something to her? Last night, they have spend it together hugged. He was thinking all the time that they were hugging how could he make him trust him?

A lot of questions were coming to Spencer's head, of course all of them were without answers. You see, a genius mind like his could never get some rest. That was his cursing and his bless. All those cases that had stuck with him for years, all the people's eyes who had looked at him and waited for an answer…. He could not let them go. After the Maeve incident, as the team called it, he started to understand all the victim's family members and how they felt, that made him a better profiler.

A knock on his bedroom brought him back to reality and out of his head. Of course he knew who was outside it.

"Can I come in?"The female voice he love to hear came from outside.

"Of course."He answered. The door opened and she came in. She was in her jeans and a white shirt and she was wearing her ballet shoes.

She noticed that Spencer frowned and was thinking why she was dressed up.

"Spencer, I know you are confused but if you remember you told me yesterday that we could go outside today…. You know alone."  
"Erm… Yeah, sooo….. Is this a date?"

"Well if you want it to be…. I would be happily ok with it."She said as she blushed and looked at the floor.

"Ok, so this is a date, could you wait a little bit outside as I get dressed?"

"O-Ok, of course."She said and left.

She walked in the living room. She would miss this, she thought, she would miss this house… Because tomorrow was the day when everything would finish. But the one person she would miss the most of course was Spencer. She had came to the conclusion that she was falling for him. This whole thing was turning into a cheesy movie, she thought.

"Hey I'm ready are you?"  
"Yes I am, let's go then, shall we?"  
"Yes we shall."He said and opened the door for her.

"What a gentleman."She said and both laughed.

 **4 HOURS LATER**

Spencer and Melody had come back home and they were laughing like crazy best thing was that they didn't know why, they were just laughing with every word that the other one said. They were feeling more free than ever.

"So seriously you love classic music Spence?"  
"Yeah."  
"Soooo...You don't know 50 Cent or Jay Z?"  
"Who?"  
"Well we have a lot to catch up I see, you know that's great because I'll teach you something and that it'll be fun!"She said as she went to her bedroom leaving Spencer wondering who 50 Cent and Jay Z were. Of course he knew what cents were but he knew that she didn't mean this kind of he just went to his room and decided to ask Garcia at the morning who they were.

Melody on the other hand, was at her room packing for her departure at the morning as she would leave first thing in the was the reason why she asked Spencer to go out together on a date, so she could say a silent goodbye without him knowing,because if he knew he wouldn't let her needed to do this so she could finish with this whole stupid thing she got herself worst part was that he was in danger as bad part about this as well was that she had to say goodbye.

She never was good with goodbyes,she was and still is bad at them and she hates this was hard for her but it had to be done...Even if that meant hurting herself or Spencer's all she had left a letter behind that she wrote before they leave 4 hours the letter she wrote everything she felt for him and what she would like him to do at the future if she was say the truth it real hurt leaving him but as she thought before...Her departure was for the best.


	21. Chapter 21

NOTE: Hellooo, so here a new chapter for you guys! Plus, I hope you are having/had a great day!

 **0 DAYS**

Spencer woke up and he was feeling like the most happy person in the world. He knew that this was stupid but he had to feel like this for 4 years. This was enough with the rambling in my head, Spencer thought.

He got up and decided to make breakfast for Melody. This breakfast according to him had the most amazing things in it. He had made pancakes, he had made some eggs and bacon and a strawberry juice was including as well( It was her favorite). He knew that this was cheesy as hell but he decided to bring her this breakfast in bed, maybe then she would forgive him for the mess he made in the kitchen.

He knocked her answer,she must be sleeping,he thought.

"Melody,wake up I brought yo breakfast and I can't come in because I don't know if you are w-wearing a-any c-clothes."

No answer.

"Melody?"  
Again no if something happened?,he opened the door and entered the room.

It was completely seemed like no one had slept in there and all of Melody's personal stuff were that he was holding fell to the feeling came feeling that he was very familiar with... was missing and he didn't know what to was standing he realized what was happening he run out of the room and grabbed his called her to the speaker it was closed.

Damn it,he thought,don't panick Spencer everything is fine...Everything will be called Hotch.

"Hotchner."  
"Hotch,she is gone."  
"What?Who?"

"Melody...I-I can't find her."He was in a state of hadn't realised that it would be so hard to tell this news out loud.

"Stay where you are I am sending Prentiss and Morgan."He said and closed the phone.

Spencer stayed with his phone on his hand for a couldn't let this happen again,he didn't know what he would do if she...died as then with Maeve it took a lot time to forgive himself and feel like it was alright to move be excact it took him 2 years.

 **20 minutes later**

A knock was heard from the house's door.

"It's open..."He shouted from accross the living room.

The door opened and he had a hope that it was Melody...Of course he wasn't was Morgan and they entered Prentiss right away went to him and hugged him.

"I'm so sorry Spencer."She whispered to didn't talk to her he just stared to the floor.

"We are going to find her kid."Morgan were the familiar words Spencer wished he never heard knew it had become a silly fear ,but he panicked every time someone said this exact words Morgan imagine how badly he was now that this words were meant to be heard by Spencer.

Prentiss let him go.

"Reid,can you tell me what happened?"  
"We went outside for a d-date and later we came back and we both went to sleep...At least I thought that this happened,until I brought her breakfast but she wasn't there."As Spencer spoke Morgan went to check her room.

"Guys we need to head back to the police station...Now."He said as he stormed out of the room and went to the and Spencer only looked each other and followed him after a minute.

 **20 minutes later,police station**

"Oh my god Spencer are you alright?"Garcia asked Spencer when he and the others arrived.

"Don't..."He whispered and looked at the floor.

"Spencer what's wrong?"JJ asked.

"She knows..."He said angrily.

"What do you mean?"Garcia asked.

"You know something about Melody that you are not telling me!"He told had never heard him so mad...Even the whole Maeve thing had happened.

"Spencer...She asked me not to tell you."She said with tears in her eyes.

"WHAT IS IT DAMNIT!"He shouted.

"Ok I'll tell you...Her family had problems .One of them was that her father was a CIA agent and when her mother found out they got kids didn't know that and they learnt it what they were on the right age...That meant over ,later when Melody found out she was shocked but the thing is...Because her dad had made some stupid deal with the CIA,they came and took her away so they could train after 5 years they put her into one team,the name was and will be clarified,even for me even thought I have my amazing became something like a robot and that was the true reason she broke up with her her then boyfriend George Whinstone,plus he couldn't deal with how easy she could live a douple after 2 years the team broke and everyone went to there 8 years the CIA finally found George and they killed him so he wouldn't spill CIA's secrets."

Spencer was shocked and he didn't know what to once more he was standing frozen.

"Listen I know it's weird but please bare with us and let's start working on this because we have a lot of catching up to how we found 2 new victims,a male and a female and male-"Morgan said.

"Wait a female AND a male?"  
"Yep."

"So that means that-"  
"She left so she can protect you,ok guys come on we have job to do."Hotch said and walked to the conference room with the team,but before he whispered to Spencer:  
"If things get bad you're out of the case."and Spencer had looked at him with a blank look. 


	22. Chapter 22

**NOTE: Helooooo! How are you? I hope you are having/had a great day and a shout out to tannerose5 who told me something and I realised that I have to change some things,so thank you!So here is the new chapter and I hope you enjoy.(By the way if someone doesn't understand any of the sentences I wrote in the other chapters or this one please tell me so I can explain them to you.)**

Melody kept thinking about Spencer,even now that she was unprotected and kind of actually she wasn't that plan was to meet with her old team,so they could stop Whinstone and all came and met to the good old café they used to brought back memories that used to haunt them for wanted to go wanted to return and enjoy her life with Spencer,she had really thought about she wanted to be with him,marry him and have his children.

A day had passed since she nothing new that could be considered as was reading a book at the corner of the hotel room that they had went for a place to was trying to find something was watching something on was just standing there and she was thinking,how could they sit this calm when 2 serial killers were after them and a FBI team,that was important for her.

"Guys?What are you doing?"  
"What do you mean Melody?I personally am reading a book,why?"Lawrence said and looked up from his book.

"That's what I mean!We have to find Whinstone and Parker NOW!"Melody said frustareted.

"Calm down….Being angry doesn't help at anything,does it?I thought you knew that from when we were at the CIA."Manson said."And by the way,you are the one that ius responsible for what is going on now."

"This happened 10 years ago!He should have forgotten it by now."She said and looked at the floor.

 **10 YEARS AGO**

"Manson,Lawrence,Jones and Lopez,you are needed at the is getting mad and he is about to explode."Morishon(The intern) were all at the H/Q(Headquarters).They were waiting for an order,for there next were after a man that was cosidered to be one of the most dangerous criminals in the US,his name was Owen Parker.

"Oh come on Kitten this mustn't be this bad."Manson said and blushed(of course she would,she was such a poor girl….She didn't deserve what had happened to her.)

"Well,it's true and if you are not there in 5 minutes he wil come here himself…You know what happens when he comes here."She said and made a fake terrified face.

"Come on Manson,we have a job to do."Lawrence said.(Back then he was a cold hearted man that didn't care about any of his co workers,only his beloved family.).

He walked towards Carter's office first,the rest follow him after a minute.

 **IN THE OFFICE**

"We need to find him NOW!"Carter ordered.(He was the unit chief of the department they were in.)

"Hey,calm down,I get it but we are not some kind of machines."Lopez said.(She was always the badass of the looked up to her.)

"Guys,calm down and Carter we will catch him as fast as we do you think Jones?"Lawrence said.

"I believe that we should done with this as quickly as possible."(Back then she was emotionless,she was trying to be at least.)

"Don't be so hard Mel,we know you're not."Lopez whispered to looked at her and nodded.

"We found a new was seen on a camera of a nearby hotel,he was checking need one of you to go under cover there so we can keep an eye on him,the who will go is up to are dismissed."Carter said and they all walked out of the office.

 **AT THE BREAK ROOM**

"So who will go?"Lawrence asked and ate a bar f chocolate.

"I will,I am the most experience one from all of you and they won't suspect a thing."Manson said and sat on a chair.

"No way,I of all I am a female,his type,and I am else do you want?"Lopez told them ans smiled.

"No,she'll go."Manson said and pointed at Melody.

"Wait,what?!No way!"Melody said and frowned.

"It's an order."  
"Bu-"  
"Jones!"  
"Ok fine!When will I start?"

 **3 HOURS LATER**

"Hi,I would like a room near the number 204,please."Melody said with a charming smile.

"Of course,here is you're key."The man said and gave her,her key to the new house, wasn't the way she would like to spend her weekend,she thought.

She entered the room an needed to calm down a bit but this wasn't going to of needed to stalk a seriall killer next set up the computer that the CIA gave her and entered the code(another kind CIA offer,with this code she had access to every camera that was in the hotel.)and…..She was in.

He was unpacking as the only difference was that he was carring a gun,but for what?Where could he fo with it?Maybe the bar of the hotel ot maybe somewhere else?That was getting stupid,she as going to be a big day.


End file.
